From a pharmaceutical point of view, the smaller the particle size of a relatively insoluble drug, the greater is its rate of solution and as a rule, the greater is its bioavailability, (J. H. Fincher, J. Pharm. Sci., 57, 1825 (1968)). To this end, small particles are conventionally formed by mechanical subdivision of bulk matter or by aggregation of small molecules or ions, (D. J. Shaw, "Introduction to Colloid and Surface Chemistry" 3rd Edition, Butterworths, London, 1980, Chapter 1). The initial rate of nucleation depends on the relative degree of supersaturation of the solute, while the rate of particle growth depends on several factors, including the amount of material available, the viscosity of the medium, adsorption of impurities onto the particle surface and particle-particle interaction, (D. J. Shaw, "Introduction to Colloid and Surface Chemistry", 3rd Edition, Butterworths, London, 1980, Chapter 1). The coacervation of ionic dyes with ionic surfactants has been reported, (S. P. Moulik, S. Ghosh and A. R. Das, Colloid & Polymer Sci., 257, 645 (1979); B. W. Barry and G. F. J. Russell, J. Pharm. Sci., 61, 502 (1972)).